Talk:Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number/@comment-4777777-20150125193747
Has anybody here seen the movie 'John Wick'? Well, what if John Wick is set in the HM universe? What if JW is actually Jacket once he retired? I'm going to tell y'all how this makes sense to me in different ways. Please tell me your thoughts. Stylistically: This is a no-brainer. Both HM and JW share the same style of gunfights and combat; CQC with heavy emphasis on switching weapons, interior spaces, ruthless hand-to-hand combat and synth-ey background music. Go back and watch the nightclub fight scene from JW. If that doesn't scream "OH LOOK THE ENTIRE CREW PLAYED HOTLINE MIAMI" then I don't know what does. Anyone who's watched the movie will admit that even if the theory is wrong, JW was at least inspired, on some level, by Hotline Miami. Story: So like I said, my theory is that John Wick is actually Jacket. Now if his wife is/was Hooker is HIGHLY debatable, but I won't say so cuz she ded. My theory is supported by some of the dialogue in the movie, most notably when Viggo (the Russian mob boss) says, "Suddenly, one day, he asked to leave. Over a woman, of course. So I made a deal with him. I gave him an impossible task. A job no one could've pilled off. The bodies he buried that day laid the foundation of what we are now." Now I will disect this, so stay with me. Note that since he is telling the story to his son while angry and fearful for his life, his entire dialogue could be considered paraphrasing and/or metaphors. I'm not saying it is, but I will use the possibility to my advantage. "Suddenly, one day, he asked to leave. Over a woman, of course." That could refer to Decadence, where Jacket picked up hooker. 'He asked to leave' could very much be a metaphor for how his life spiraled downwards since that moment. "So I made a deal with him. I gave him an impossible task. A job no one could've pilled off." That could refer to the rest of the game from Tension onwards, since all the missions get crazier from here on out. "The bodies he buried that day laid the foundation of what we are now." That could refer to him taking down the current leader of the Russian mob, allowing Viggo to rise up the ranks. So maybe Viggo was working for 50 Blessings and wanted to infiltrate the Russian mob from the top, using Johncket (see what I did there) Wick. I'm only dissecting this piece of dialogue for now since it's 2 AM here in India and me2sleepy. Universe: In John Wick, there is a hotel called 'The Continental' which is actually a huge safehouse for the hitmen. This'd tie into the HM lore and style very well since we know that there are multiple hitmen in HM and there are fronts for the Russian mob (hell, maybe the places where we find Beard/Richter are also just fronts for us killers). Will post more as it comes to mind. Please reply :D